Generally, a paper cutting machine detects and controls a movement stop position of a cutting edge of a cutter blade by a limit switch, and has a rest for receiving the cutting edge so as not to create uncut portions of sheets of paper. A paper cutting machine having such a cutting edge rest is described in WO2004/096506 filed by the applicant of this application, for example. This paper cutting machine includes a stop mechanism for the cutting edge and prevents the cutting edge from excessively cutting into a rest surface of a paper support.
To prevent the occurrence of the uncut portions of the sheets of paper, however, the cutting edge must cut into the rest surface to a certain extent and when cutting is conducted hundreds of times, the cutting edge receiving surface of the rest becomes unavoidably deteriorated and quality of the cut surface unavoidably drops. It is therefore necessary to remove the rest, to adjust its position and to again fit a new cutting edge receiving surface, thereby impeding an efficient cutting operation. Needless to say, the rest must be replaced by a new one when the cutting edge receiving surface becomes deteriorated as a whole.